


Four A.M.

by JqzyTho



Category: 9-1-1, 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Time, Full Moon, Morning After, Romance, Wake Up Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqzyTho/pseuds/JqzyTho
Summary: “Shhh, it’s early, plenty of time to sleep.” He whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear.“Then why are you up?” She asked.





	Four A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I thought of after 1x07. Hope it’s okay.

Buck heard the familiar beep of his watch alarm go off and started to stir. He learned long ago that he could not be trusted to depend on either a phone or clock radio so he adapted. He was exhausted from the day before, the full moon really did bring out the worst of people, but also the best Buck thought to himself as he remembered delivering a baby for the first time. He would consider that one of the best days he’s ever had as A firefighter. 

Abby was starting to wake up, obviously unhappy with a four in the morning alarm going off next to her ear. Buck slid his arm from underneath her to silence his alarm and she turned towards him. She blinked up at him, vision blurry from sleep and lack of glasses. 

“What time is it?” She asked Buck closing her eyes and pulling the blankets farther up her body to get warmer. 

“Shhh, it’s early, plenty of time to sleep.” He whispered as he tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful he thought to himself, his feelings towards her were unfamiliar but not unwelcome. He started to sit up in bed to make his usual four a.m. escape route on pure instinct more than anything else. Leave a woman’s house, drive home, get coffee on the way, shower change and hit the road to work he will be there by six. Before he got out of bed Abby reached her hand out and very softly ran her fingers along his back. 

“Why are you up then?” She asked squinting her eyes open at him. The room was dark and she could make out his outline, his shirtless back was smooth beneath her hand and she couldn’t stop touching him even though it might make her seem a little desperate. He was obviously sneaking off, probably has done this many times before and at that thought she moved her hand back to her side of the bed. Abby’s heart was beating loudly waiting to hear what he had to say.

He was quiet for a minute. He instantly missed her touch and was aware, not for the first time, that what he and Abby shared was not like his previous relationships. He would normally make something up about going to the gym before work so he could leave in the early morning without issue but he had never lied to Abby before and wouldn’t start now. 

“Can I shower here?” He asked as he laid back down and faced her in bed.

“Of course, now though?” She asked still confused and but pleased he surprised her. Buck reached his hand out and pulled her close to his body. 

“No, I reset my alarm. We have time.” He didn’t say time for what and she didn’t ask.


End file.
